


I Was Just Trying To Scare You

by teddyreads11277



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Coming Out, Dan Howell's Live Shows, Dan gets scared, Domestic, Fainting, Fluff, Live Shows (Phandom), M/M, Phil's a little shit, Scaring, it's cute!, live show, phil scares dan, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyreads11277/pseuds/teddyreads11277
Summary: When Dan is doing his weekly live show, Phil decides to come and scare him and ends up fainting. Fluff ensues.





	I Was Just Trying To Scare You

"Hi. How are you all doing? I'm doing well, a bit tired. But otherwise great." Dan started his weekly live show, personally saying hello to the top fans.

"How have your week's been? Mine has honestly been very lazy. I haven't done much. The only work related thing I've done is check my emails. 'Boring,' says PhantasticEbony36. I know. Did you guys see the new Sims video? It was very emotional wasn't it?"

The live show continues on for a while, until about halfway through. Phil decided to drop and scare Dan. 

The male Snow White had stepped one foot into Dan's bedroom, about to say boo' when a loud thump echoed the the almost silent room as the curly-haired man read through the chat. 

"Phil?" Dan asked, eyes widening as he turned around. Phil was completely still on the ground. Dan was by his side instantly. Phil's skin was clammy when Dan touched it, and the colour was paler and pastier than usual.

"Come on Phil. Don't joke with me like this. Phil. Phil! PHIL! Fucking hell Phil!" the younger of the two youtubers continued to panic steadily more with each passing second. 

"Phil, get up please. Open your eyes, tell me you're pranking me. Anything, please." Dan was gently holding his unresponsive boyfriend's shoulders pleading him to move, oblivious to the live show and the endless comments flying through the chat.

"Lion, please open your eyes for me. Please," tears were starting to cloud Dan's vision as he whispered his final plead. 

The elder of the two slowly started to open his eyes and blinking a few times. He tried to sit up, before quickly falling back onto his back again. Dan, seeing his friend struggle to sit up, supported his back helping him to sit up and lean against the bed. 

"Phil! Thank God you're awake," Dan started normally before his words quickened as he began rambling. "You came in and I didn't see you, I just heard a thud. When I turned around you were on the ground. I started calling your name trying to wake you but you -" The continuous flow of words tumbling out of the brown-haired man's mouth was stopped by his friend shushing him. 

"Dan, shush. My head hurts, but I'm fine. Look, I'm sitting up, I'm moving and I only have a sore head from where I fell." Phil told him, some of his words slurred together as an effect from his fall not helping the point he was trying to get across to his stubborn companion. 

"Sweetie, I need you to stay here while I go and get you an ibuprofen and a glass of water. Lean against the bed with your head between your knees to get your blood flow back to normal." Dan said, clearly having calmed down and thinking level headed. 

When Dan walked back in the room, the first thing he noticed was not Phil. No. It was the still streaming computer. Not only was he still live streaming, but in his panic he must have knocked the lid, because it was angled down at Phil.

"Fuck. We are totally fucked Phil," he said sitting next to his boyfriend, handing the medication and water. He ignored the laptop, pretending that if he didn't think about it then he it wasn't there.

"Thanks. Why are we screwed? What happened in the two minuted you were getting this for me?" The raven-haired man asked gesturing to the water and tablets, curiosity invading his mind.

Dan whispered the laptop problem in Phil's ear so that YouNow wouldn't pick it up. Phil's response was simple. He leaned towards Dan, cupped his face and pressed their lips together. It wasn't a quick peck but it wasn't long either. When he pulled back, he whispered into Dan's ear. 

"They knew anyway. May as well give them some solid proof." He then moved away slightly and spoke loud enough for the computer microphone to pick up his voice. "The reason I was coming in here in the first place was to scare you."

"Well you fucking scared me, you spork! You also gave me a heart attack in the process!"

Phil just smiled at him guiltily, connecting their lips again as an apology.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while. Comment below your thoughts on it, I love reading them!


End file.
